


Super Angels Galaxy 64

by ETNMystic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: autistic!chiaki nanami, chiaki has her emotions tested, cw intrusive thoughts, i have no clue, is chiaki human or not, what? did you really think I wouldn't have an autistic character in here?, why not both?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Chiaki's forced to stay behind with Kerrie in the others. With Spooksville closing, they defect back to the Cursed God. Now with the promise to find the others again, Chiaki is put to the test.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 2





	1. 9 Wings, 9 Lucies, 9 Gamers

_"Let's go!"_

_"I can't hold her off for much longer!"_

_"Then let's get our asses moving!"_

_"What about Chiaki?"_

_"I'll be okay!"_

_"I'll find you again. I promise!"_

I'll find you again.....I promise.

Yes, that's right....

I promised to them.

To Alice.

To Mystic.

I'd find them again.

I didn't resist as Lucy took me hostage. 

I had to come up with a plan. 

*

*

*

*

When I zoned back in, I was on an operating table.

"Well then..."

It was Lucy.

"Let's see if we can clip those angel wings of yours."

"No."

I said matter-of-factly.

"I can't let you do that."

"Listen, Cheeky--"

"Chiaki--"

"I can do whatever I want. Not only am I the chief of Polucy, I'm the head of the science lab."

That girl being in charge of a science lab.

It sounded like a nightmare waiting to happen.

"And I'd cooperate if I were you, or do you not care about your little bunny friend?"

Monomi.

"Where's Monomi?"

I was panicking.

"What have you done to her?!"

"That's for you to find out, after I clip those wings of yours. Someone like you is too dangerous to be given wings."

"I'm just like the one your boss admires, you know? And you let her have wings. We're on the same scale."

"Scale? You're on some serious drugs."

I didn't have time to clarify. The sound of a buzzsaw starting sent my heart in a panic. Why was I feeling fear now? The last time I was so afraid was.......that death dungeon, right?

Wait....what?

_Help me....._

There was a white glow. I felt myself floating up and I practically melted through the restraints. 

"What the hell!? That's impossible!"

*

Once she'd run from the room, I snatched up my backpack and handheld game console. 

"It's so....dark."

Was this his castle?

"Monomi? Are you here?"

No answer.

"I'll find you, Monomi."

*

*

*

*

_"I'll find you even if it kills me....."_


	2. Metal Gear Despair

Did I have a real heart?

If so.....

It was beating very quickly.

Where was Monomi?

Did they hurt her?

If I would, I'd kill them, but.....I can't.

It's not who I am.....

Sometimes I wish it was.....

Then I could make them pay for what they'd done to my friends....

They deserve to die.....

Wait a second....this wasn't like me!

"Why am I thinking like this!?"

What was happening?

Was I glitching out?

"But.....I'm human....right?"

I....

I didn't know.....

*

*

*

I felt as though I'd been traveling in circles....

Everything kept leading back to one another.

And still, those intrusive thoughts of violence....

Of wanting to kill....

To watch the life leave their eyes....

All flooding my brain.

Had Lucy done something to me while I spaced out?

_I'm not a blood-thirsty killer...._

_Right?_

"Monomi? Where are yo--?"

"Wait, how the hell did she even survive?!"

Junko.....

"I needed her to survive."

The Cursed God.

"You needed that gamer girl to survive? Where's your logic, CG?"

"She has my love's trust."

"Ew. What is it with you and this girl anyway? Your relationship is sickening."

"She gives me hope for the future of my kingdom."

"So what? Your fucking kingdom's flooding with chaos pollution. What difference is one girl gonna make?"

"Her idealism will drive it away."

"We don't think you know this girl at all. We know she has felt despair all too often."

"She's not a nihilist like you."

"I could make her into one. Izuru Kamukura v2?"

"No!"

"Oh come on! She'd be the best at everything."

"But there'd be no personality. Why not someone else?"

"Like who, smartass?"

"Hmm....what about one of those writers....the ones who don't really get recognition?"

"That's a slim picking."

"Your sarcasm is duly noted. If I might make a suggestion..."

I couldn't hear them.

"Ooh! Yes! She sounds fun. The despair and wrath she's felt is a great catalyst."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Izuru Kamukura v2?!?

"So what about that stupid bunny that gamer girl carries around?"

"Monomi? I've had her locked up in the vault for safekeeping."

"Ugh. That's such an obvious spot. Why not just throw her in the coffee grinder?"

"We're still trying to get Helga."

"Forget about Helga, just toss the stupid bunny in."

Their voices faded away. 

Anger boiled inside of me.

_They better not have hurt her...._

I couldn't wait to watch them bleed for locking up Monomi....

"Stop it, Chiaki! This isn't like you."

_Maybe Monomi knows what's going on._

*

*

*

*

*

*

I had to find her....and fast.


	3. Legend of Chiaki: Despair Princess

Where was that vault?

I felt like I was going back in a circle....

Over and over and over....

Like an unending staircase.....

How was I supposed to find Monomi?

Maybe I could hurt one of the minions....

Make them tell me.....

If they refuse, tear them limb from limb....

_No!_

"What.....what's going on?!" I gasped.

"This isn't like me...."

**_Oh come on...._ **

"Huh?"

There was no one there....

**_You know a part of you wants to rebel against them......._ **

"Who are you?"

**_I'm what you've been trying to keep hidden.....you use those games to keep me complacent......but I'm getting bored...._ **

"Who are you? Why are you telling me this?"

**_Let me go. Let me out._ **

"Who are you?!"

**_Show the world the side of Nanami-san you've been so desperate to keep hidden....._ **

**_You know you're no angel......_ **

"WHO ARE YOU?!?"

......

That was _far_ too loud.

"I think that gamer bitch's over here!"

I ran, faster than I'd ever run in my life.

_Monomi....I'm coming, Monomi....._

*

*

*

*

*

*

I'll always find you......


	4. Chiaki-Zero GX

Never in my life had I had a battle as difficult and as intense as whatever was going on inside of me.

Not even _Dark Souls, Super Meat Boy, Contra, Flappy Bird, Metal Gear Solid,_ and _Mega Man 9_ combined could hold a candle to the frustration I was feeling inside. 

"What do you want?" 

I was still running.

**_I want out._ **

**_I_ ** **_want freedom._ **

**_I want people to see the real you._ **

**_The complete you._ **

"No! This....this isn't the real me. I'm not like this!"

_**How can you be so sure?** _

_**Even someone as sweet as you has the capacity to be evil.** _

"N....no! You....you're just an implant....Lucy must've placed you inside of me while I was out!"

_**That's right.** _

_**Keep telling yourself that.** _

_**Keep deluding yourself, Chiaki.** _

_**Deep down, you know I've always been there.** _

"Stop it! You're a liar! You're not part of me."

I turned a corner and hid behind a large metal door.

When the feet of those chasing me passed by, I went inside.

There were a ton of rooms, and all the doors had windows. I decided to peek inside of them, trying to ignore the lies Lucy had planted in my head.

_**How long do you intend to stay in your world of unicorns and butterflies and happy endings?** _

_**How long do you plan to poison yourself with delusions of your pure goodness? Delusions of perfection?** _

_**How long will it be before you realize the truth?** _

"I _know_ the truth!"

_**Do you really?** _

_**Then why don't you admit it?** _

"What you're feeding me....it's a bunch of lies! Every single last one!"

_**I don't think you understand.** _

"I understand perfectly! You're trying to make me think I'm some sadistic and cruel monster!"

_**Now I know you don't understand.** _

"I've told you!"

I gasped as I peeked inside the last room.

I tried the handle, but the door was locked. 

"Sorry, old friend."

I took out my hair clip and picked the lock with it. 

The door creaked open.

"I understand it completely."

_**You're missing my point.** _

"Go away!"

"Chiaki?!"

*

There she was.

"Monomi!"

I rushed over and practically suffocated her.

"You're okay!"

"And so are you!"

My smile dropped.

"Actually.....I'm not."

I told her about the thoughts I'd been having.

"It....it has to be a lie."

"Of course it is!"

She sounded so optimistic.

"You're not evil! You can't be."

"So then....what do we do?"

"Hmmm....

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"I think we may need to visit a couple of people....."


	5. Un-PAC-this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki and Monomi have a chat with some people, while another pair plots to take someone captive.

We found the two of them.

I explained my situation.

"Wh-what are you a-asking me f-for?"

Fukawa-san.

"I g-get it. You're j-just here to m-mock me."

"Not at all!" 

Monomi.

"We figured you may know something about intrusive thinking and why Chiaki's experiencing them."

"Well that is all well and good, but I fail to understand why you have asked for my help."

Celeste.

"Because these have to be lies! Chiaki would never be evil!"

"P-people have the c-capacity to be e-evil no matter who th-they are."

"But I haven't given spite or hate to anyone."

Then it was my turn to defend.

"The only reason these lies are popping up now is because of an implant. It has to be."

"I hate to.....how do you say 'burst your bubble,' but though I am deemed the Queen of Liars, I am by no means a mind reader. In order to know Nanami's truths and lies, I would have to know her thoughts."

I guess that was all we could've ask for.

"However, I believe there may be someone who can help."

Monomi and I looked at one another.

"Can you take us to them?"

*

*

*

Flipping through files.

Humming a little song.

She took one out and flipped it open.

"Hmm....she looks smart.....maybe Cursey was onto something by suggesting her."

She showed this file to someone who nodded.

"Yep. She seems like a good candidate."

The other stuffed the file in a book bag.

"Now there's one small issue.....

*

*

*

*

*

......How do we lure her away from the group?"


	6. The Last of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neurology can be a bitch.
> 
> Meanwhile we get insight into the candidate for the project.

"What makes you think I should help you?"

Yasuka Matsuda. A gruff figure.

Monomi struggled to approach him, let alone speak to him.

So I took it on for us both.

"We think maybe something may have been planted in my head.

These thoughts haven't been popping up until just today."

Apathetic.

That was the best way to describe him.

Apathetic and sarcastic.

"Perhaps you were always like this and didn't know it until just now.

Now leave me alone. I'm in the middle of my manga."

"Pardonnez-moi, Yasuke."

He seemed surprised at Celeste's forward remark,

and also infuriated.

"Excuse me?"

Monomi was shaking,

but I held her hand to comfort her.

"I do not know if it shall change your mind at all,

but we have been told that the Gamer Girl who just spoke to you

believes that a Miss Junko Enoshima may have involvement in this."

Paused.

The book dropped to his lap, his hands still clutching it.

Sighed and stood.

"Very well. I'll see what I can do. 

But don't get the wrong idea. This is merely business. 

I expect some form of payment for this,

particularly considering the technology I'll be using."

"T-technology?"

Toko was curious,

and so was I.

"Wh-what sort of t-technology?"

"I doubt someone like you would be able to understand it."

"Are y-you calling me s-stupid?!"

"If you have to ask, then the answer should be obvious."

That smirk set her off, but Matsuda-san pushing her to the ground.

I was shocked.

He sighed.

"But I suppose in plebeian terms, I would say it is

a combination of Magnetic Resonance Imaging, 

an Electroencephalogram,

a Virtual Reality set,

and hypnosis."

*

*

*

*

*

*

Now it was just the first of the two, scanning the girl's file, humming to herself.

"Let's see.

Millennial.

Hypersensitive.

Pretty decent to high intelligence.

Ooh! Often gone unnoticed!

Overwhelming feeling of futility! Yas queen!"

She'd hit the jackpot.

"This should tempt her at the very least.

Plus the group won't even notice....

*

*

*

*

*

*

_.......at least, not until it's too late."_


End file.
